only fools rush in
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Mensajes de texto y otras formas de perder la dignidad. *H & BL* . *Ménage à trois* ADV: Chat!fic.


**Renuncia:** todo de Horikoshi.

 **n.a:** el día que me muera es el día en que dejare de shippear kiribakuraka paz

 **n.a2:** pueden creer que me tomó 30 páginas esta ridiculez, en mi defensa cuando lo escribí me pareció gracioso *se dispara*

* * *

 **7:58 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

sabían que las abejas hembras son las que polinizan las flores?!

…

…

…

 **8:01 AM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

y a mí por qué me importa eso

además son las ocho de la mañana

 _Uraraka. Qué. Mierda_.

…

…

…

 **8:03 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

¡perdón!

pero es sábado Bakugou-kun

y si respondiste tan rápido ya estabas despierto ¿no?

…

…

…

 **8:04 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

además es un dato genial.

poder femenino! !

…

…

…

 **8:07 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

YEAH ASÍ SE HABLA URARAKA.

Bombkugou. Un poco de respeto para nuestra chica tío.

Las abejas son la inspiración para todo hombre.

…

…

…

 **8:08 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

o mujer!

…

…

…

 **8:09 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

O persona parte de la comunidad LGBT que se identifique con otro género o ninguno! ! 8D

…

…

…

 **8:12 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

tú si me entiendes Kirishima-kun :,)

…

…

…

 **8:15 AM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

ugh

acaso no pueden ser raros a una hora más razonable

joder.

…

…

…

 **8:18 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

Claro bro.

Olvidé que no disfrutas levantarte temprano.

Lo siento.

…

…

…

 **8:21 AM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no me llames 'bro' para que lo entiendas

voy a darte un puñetazo en la cara.

…

…

…

 **8:25 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

):

Pero es lo que hace nuestra relación tan especial.

Eres mi bro, mi amigo, mi compañero en el crimen, mi tercio de naranja...

Eres... la enchilada de mi corazón.

…

…

…

 **8:27 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

asdhfjhgfjhsjhfjhsk

…

…

…

 **8:30 AM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

cierra la puta boca kirishima, qué puta mierda

…

…

…

 **8:32 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

No estoy hablando lol?

…

…

…

 **8:35 AM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

ENTONCES DEJA DE ESCRIBIR

O LO QUE SEA

o juro por all might que voy a tu cuarto y hago estallar tu estúpido celular

…

…

…

 **8:38 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

ow, no tienes que preocuparte de nada

entendemos que estés avergonzado de las muestras de afecto babe

igual te amamos «3

…

…

…

 **8:39 AM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

NO SOY TU 'BABE'

MALDITA SEA

Y POR MÍ USTEDES DOS PUEDEN MORIRSE

…

…

…

 **8:41 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

me hieres babe uwu

…

…

…

 **8:44 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

OMG sin piedad Uraraka.

…

…

…

 **8:47 AM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

juro que podría luchar contigo en este mismo momento ochako

…

…

…

 **8:49 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

CUANDO QUIERAS KATSUKI. ٩(๑òωó๑)۶

…

…

…

 **8:52 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

Les he dicho que cuando pelean son adorables?

Qué injusto hombre.

Siempre que se llaman por su primer nombre a modo de desafío creo que voy a morir.

…

…

…

 **8:55 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

Oh no importa, sigo vivo.

Y le tomé una foto a la conversación.

Otro momento histórico añadido a mi lista de recuerdos preciados entre los tres.

…

…

…

 **8:58 AM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

vete al infierno

…

…

…

 **9:00 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

lol

…

…

…

 **9:02 AM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

TÚ TAMBIÉN

…

…

…

 **9:06 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

RUDE.

¿pero no se supone que tengo cara de ángel?

ahora soy un ángel demoniaco?

…

…

…

 **9:09 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

Nah.

Eres un ángel todavía.

Uno muy lindo que puede mandarnos a Bakugou y a mí volando fuera de la órbita de la tierra con un solo golpe tuyo

;)

…

…

…

 **9:11 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

agshds;ghfhfg;dfgshfgjh

…

…

…

 **9:12 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

tú igual eres muy fuerte Kirishima-kun!

eres mi Superman vale :,)

…

…

…

 **9:14 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

Y tú mi Wonder Woman

;) ;) ;)

…

…

…

 **9:15 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

 _[ha insertado un emoji de vergüenza]_

…

…

…

 **9:18 AM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

UG H

…

…

…

 **9:20 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

No te sientas celoso bro.

Sabes que nunca te dejaríamos de lado.

Eres nuestro Batman «3 «3

Y juntos somos... el sándwich de la justicia.

…

…

…

 **9:24 AM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

qué carajos.

Y NO ESTOY CELOSO

…

…

…

 **9:25 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

Yo te creo Bakugou-kun.

nos queremos entre todos en la misma medida (LLL)

…

…

…

 **9:29 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

aunque siendo sincera

y volviendo al tema anterior

Bakugou-kun me recuerda más a Jason Todd

…

…

…

 **9:32 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

Oh maldición, es cierto.

Pero así no podríamos ser el sándwich de la justicia :((

…

…

…

 **9:33 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

oh :(

…

…

…

 **9:35 AM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

no quiero ser un puto sándwich

…

…

…

 **9:38 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

Yeezz

Es una manera de hablar.

Una metáfora. Algo que salió de mi alma de poeta? Ya sabes, 'alma', eso que usualmente tienen los humanos.

(yep, incluyéndote a ti).

Nosotros no somos un triángulo amoroso después de todo.

Sin ofender, pero esos dan asco dude.

…

…

…

 **9:43 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

que se jodan los triángulos amorosos

…

…

…

 **9:44 AM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

uraraka te he dicho ya que eres fantástica.

...mierda, no se suponía que enviaría eso

…

…

…

 **9:47 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

´u`

ya lo sé, gracias

 _babe_

…

…

…

 **9:48 AM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

 _[ha insertado un emoji de cuchillo]_

…

…

…

 **9:53 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

Oigan, oí a Tenya gritar en el pasillo que sus instintos de amigo responsable se habían activado o algo.

…

…

…

 **9:55 AM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

qué carajos con turbo

igual lo escuché

debería trabajar como el puto vocero del pueblo

…

…

…

 **9:58 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

? ? ?

…

…

…

 **10:02 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

Oh por Crimson Riot.

No van a creerlo pero Tenya pudo presentir que Uraraka había maldecido y ahora está buscando a Bakugou para darle una charla a modo de reprimenda por corromper a la juventud inocente.

…

…

…

 **10:05 AM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

MALDITA SEA

…

…

…

 **10:06 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

YIKES™

…

…

…

 **10:13 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

compadezco a Iida-kun pero no va a encontrarlo en el piso de los chicos

…

…

…

 **10:16 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

¿?

Especifica por favor.

…

…

…

 **10:18 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

uhh

tal vez... y sólo TAL VEZ... Bakugou-kun pudo haber venido a mi cuarto en lo que chateamos?

recién entró por la ventana

…

…

…

 **10:19 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

De un segundo piso?!

Bakugou te nomino para el héroe más imprudente y guapo de todos

…

…

…

 **10:22 AM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

cállate ejirou

las puertas son para los débiles y los personajes secundarios de pacotilla

…

…

…

 **10:23 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

dices eso pero en realidad estabas asustado de toparte con Iida-kun en el camino lol

…

…

…

 **10:26 AM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

TÚ— VIL TRAIDORA

REPITE ESO SI TE ATREVES

…

…

…

 **10:29 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

No bro, yo entiendo.

Los discursos que Tenya da cuando está enfadado dan miedo de tan largos y aburridos que son.

…

…

…

 **10:31 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

qué demonios Bakugou-kun por qué me escribes por acá si te encuentras sentado junto a mí?

…

…

…

 **10:37 AM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

 _acabas de escribirme tú_

no sé

con un demonio

…

…

…

 **10:40 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

No hay problema!

No me encuentro con ustedes allá así que prefiero que sigan enviándome mensajes ambos.

Ah, parece que Tenya se cansó de buscarte Bakugou.

…

…

…

 **10:42 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

puedes venir igual Kirishima-kun :_)

…

…

…

 **10:44 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

Me mola la idea ;)

Pero estoy pasando unos apuntes que Kaminari mi buen amigo me prestó

Tal vez más tarde.

…

…

…

 **10:47 AM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

en serio

prefieres hacer la maldita tarea que pasar tiempo con nosotros siendo fin de semana

hay que volver esta relación monógama ochako

…

…

…

 **10:48 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

EY

…

…

…

 **10:54 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

Okay, vale.

Voy en un rato, de verdad necesito terminar estos apuntes primero

…

…

…

 **10:56 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

Kirishima-kun, Bakugou-kun no habla en serio

es importante concentrarse en los estudios, TÚ PUEDES! ! «3

…

…

…

 **10:59 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

Igual los extraño «/3

…

…

…

 **11:03 AM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

kirishima

literal nos viste ayer en la mugrosa clase

…

…

…

 **11:05 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

Tío, tú sabes a qué me refiero

Quiero abrazarlos, y quiero besarlos, y quiero regalarles la luna y las estrellas...

…

…

…

 **11:08 AM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

yo quiero que te calles :)

…

…

…

 **11:09 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

OMGF

BAKUGOU-KUN

ESO ES UN SONROJO ACASO

…

…

…

 **11:11 AM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

HSDFHSFSDKFHSDJKFHJK VETE A LA MIERDA

VOY A PELEAR CONTIGO AHORA SÍ

…

…

…

 **11:12 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

 _Bakugou no_

Uraraka va a trapear el piso contigo.

…

…

…

 **11:16 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

Hola?

…

…

…

 **11:23 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

Uhm, ¿Siguen ahí?

Debería preocuparme?

Llamar a All Might o Aizawa-sensei o a la guardia nacional?

…

…

…

 **11:25 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

no! todo en orden!

pero

...aparentemente su definición de pelear es chocar sus labios contra los míos en cuanto lo tiré al suelo con una patada y salir de mi habitación dando un portazo

…

…

…

 **11:27 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

Pfff. Típico de Bakugou

…

…

…

 **11:33 AM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

MUERAN

y no es necesario que vayas a la habitación de uraraka

la cita está cancelada

EL MALDITO MUNDO ESTÁ CANCELADO OKAY.

…

…

…

 **11:34 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

Aw, ¿era una cita?

Y me la perdí? :(

…

…

…

 **11:37 AM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

púdrete pelos de pincho

…

…

…

 **11:38 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

Bajé de nivel de "Kirishima" a "pelos de pincho" otra vez?

Ouch.

…

…

…

 **11:41 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

vamos Bakugou-kun no seas así

…

…

…

 **11:50 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

 _okay_.

uh, si no vamos a vernos hoy los tres pasaré la tarde con Todoroki-kun, Iida-kun y Deku

…

…

…

 **11:52 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

Suena bien!

Yo estaré con Ashido entonces

…

…

…

 **11:55 AM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

qué

…

…

…

 **11:56 AM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

Supongo que este es el fin del sándwich de la justicia. Dos años de relación y tantas bonitas memorias entre nosotros... en fin.

Fue bueno mientras duró.

Hombre, pero Ashido es realmente guay.

Quizás debería casarme con ella en el futuro, cuando sea un héroe famoso.

O con Kaminari.

…

…

…

 **11:59 AM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

invítame a tu boda y yo te hago padrino de bodas en la mía con Mineta ^u^

…

…

…

 **12:00 PM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

QUÉ

…

…

…

 **12:03 PM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

Hecho.

…

…

…

 **12:05 PM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

Y UN CARAJO

NUESTRA CITA HA SIDO DES-CANCELADA

VAMOS A IR A LA JODIDA FERIA Y AL CINE, INVITO TODO VALE

Y SI ALGUIEN VA A CASARSE CON USTEDES DOS SOY YO, QUE EL GREMLIN DE LAS UVAS, LA ALIEN Y PIKACHÚ CHUPEN UN LIMÓN.

…

…

…

 **12:08 PM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

paso por ambos en un minuto, jódanse todos

…

…

…

 **12:10 PM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Bombkugou, Kiri The Man

¿?¿?

QUÉ ACABA DE SUCEDER

…

…

…

 **12:13 PM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

...Yo...

...Creo que Bakugou nos pidió matrimonio por accidente

…

…

…

 **12:16 PM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Bombkugou

Deja que le tomo una foto a la conversación como evidencia.

Y nos pongo en chat privado.

…

…

…

 **12:19 PM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Kiri The Man

Kirishima-kun es usted diabólico

por cierto, no te gustan románticamente Mina ni Kaminari

 _o sí_?

…

…

…

 **12:21 PM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills

Nah. Os quiero demasiado a ti y a Bakugou.

(así que puedes quitarte esos celos de encima).

...Sólo por curiosidad.

A ti tampoco te atrae Mineta, cierto?

…

…

…

 **12:22 PM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Kiri The Man

wtf no

pero realmente tenía ganas de salir contigo y Bakugou-kun hoy, siempre es más divertido cuando andamos todos juntos

…

…

…

 **12:24 PM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills

Mierda, acabas de enamorarme de nuevo :,)

…

…

…

 **12:27 PM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Kiri The Man

un placer :,)

oh, Bakugou-kun me acaba de enviar un texto y me dice que me apure

…

…

…

 **12:29 PM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills

De hecho está tocando mi puerta como si quisiera tirarla en este mismo instante, voy a abrirle

Debería besarlo. Quiero besarlo

…

…

…

 **12:34 PM**

 **De:** Kiri The Man

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills

nvm, ya lo besé.

Y me dio un golpe, pero sé que le gusta.

Ahora sigues tú Wonder Woman, y robaré la gravedad de tu mundo ;D

No me golpees también, me duele el estómago.

…

…

…

 **12:35 PM**

 **De:** Queen of explodo-kills

 **Para:** Kiri The Man

lol bye

te llevo antibióticos para el dolor :*

…

…

…

 **4:15 PM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

esperen en serio les propuse matrimonio

por qué no me dijeron nada en la cita que tuvimos _[mensaje no enviado]_

oigan _[mensaje no enviado]_

…

…

…

 **4:18 PM**

 **De:** Bombkugou

 **Para:** Queen of explodo-kills, Kiri The Man

TECNOLOGÍA DE MIERDA _[mensaje no enviado]_

al carajo, igual son grandiosos, voy a presumirle nuestro compromiso al gremlin de las uvas y a deku para hacerlos llorar

…

…

…

 _[mensaje recibido]_


End file.
